Of Green Lanterns and Phoenixes
by Little-Firestar84
Summary: Of Green Lanterns, Phoenixes and other heroes: drabbles, short stories,one-shots from my "Rise of the Phoenix" and "Second Coming" - the lifes, loves and everyday issues of Hal Jordan,Chris "Phoenix" Johnson as they relate with their friends.R&R!
1. Ready and Steady

READY AND STEADY ( a revision of the meet of the best friends in Flash:Rebirth 1)

"The world got too fast for you?" The recently returned to life Barry Allen turns as, inside the museum dedicated to his memory – to the memory of the Flash and his legacy – he hears the familiar voice coming from his back, and a sudden peck on one of the shoulders. Barry grins and breaths deeply, inhaling the velocity of the world, thinking that, maybe for once, his friend is right… from the day he sacrificed himself, many things changed, and few of them remained still… and he still has to understand in what category his former best friend, member of the "dynamic duo" known as the Brave and the Bold, can be.

"You kidding, Hal? Everyone's doing six things at once… the world is finally catching up with me!" Barry grins as Hal does, as the brown-head emerald knight gives him another peck, once they start to walk in direction of the part of the museum dedicated to the both of them, to their secret identities.

"Yeah, it's terribly annoying…" And Hal's feeling can be easily heard into his voice, as he send glances to people who's having a tour, downloading, messaging and calling at the same time.

"Dunno, I think it's quite exiting. It's how I've always lived. It's nice to see that I'm no longer the only one who does it"

"You didn't call it "exiting" if you'd be the one trying to have dinner with someone's who's texting their sister, fielding calls from work and late to another date she double-booked."

"She double-booked? Man, you're losing your touch…" Barry grins, and laugh, and, differently from Hal when they were younger, he is not doing so under his breath… and not like a maniac.

"c'mon, it was just an example…" Hal is answering him with the same grin, as they stop under "their" statues.

"I bet it's the jacket. Who's still wearing it nowadays? – he grins again – besides you, obviously."

"better my jacket than your bow-ties" Hal's voice sounds offended, but the kind of offended between friends, like a fake one.

"C'mon, Hal I told you the story, they weren't my fault! It was the cruel joke of a coworker of mine… - he grins again, a grin of happiness, as he looks at his "reflection" breathing heavily – besides, I don't play the field. I have Iris"

"then it makes the two of us" Hal, hands in his pockets, looks at what they once were, at what he hopes they'll be soon again, and smiles.

"don't tell me… Green Arrow settled down and now you do too?- he grins – can't believe I've lived long enough to see the day you'd decided to settle down!"

"Yeah, well, when we had to go separate ways, even back then I was ready to commit myself, I swear, and now that Chris is back, I don't want to wait any longer, I know I'll never meet someone like her ever again, because I know she is my Iris. I had my chance, once, with her, and I've been that crazy to let it pass through my fingers… I don't want to lose other time.- he pauses, smiling – let's say I've left her wait for me too long, and I think it's time to stop it."


	2. Hal Jordan's guide on persuasion

HAL JORDAN'S GUIDE ON HOW TO PERSUADE WOMEN (1)

"What the hell does it exactly means that you've decided to move in with Roy?!" Hal, looking at her with a mad and annoyed look, is practically yelling at her face, is pointing the index of his right in her yes, and Chris is seriously on the verge of laughing – and, as she rolls her eyes, she has to bite her lips to avoid to explode. It's that funny that she can't stand it – someone making the same scene she usually dos to her brother or her close friends when they do something stupid. And what she thought to do isn't stupid, but logic.

"Jeez, Hal, I'm moving next door, not with him! Possessive much, Mr. Alpha Male?"

"Oh, because now that I know that you'll live in Star City but on your own and next door to him I feel so much better!"

""C'mon, Hal, it's still California… and it takes… what, half an hour? And we can fly. And I can actually teleport, too." As she says so, still annoyed, she thrown herself on his sofa.

"I thought that you were supposed to move in _with me _!" he grins, and joins her on the piece of furniture.

"Roy needs someone with powers to look after Lian, considering what they went through in the last couple of years. And I need money, in order to survive."

"Oh, and here I thought that Christine Stark was going to work for Wayne Enterprises… last time I checked, you've been offered a job, doesn't it?" he crosses his arms, and looks at her with the "I' m right and you know it" kind of look.

"You see, Hal, it's just that…". when she started the diatribe, Chris was a bit annoyed and exasperated, she knew that he was going to say something like that, and now… now, she can just ends her sentences with whispers, as she was scared, unable to even look right in his chocolate brown eyes.

"That?" he knows that, as soon as he'll lift his eyebrows looking, quizzically, at her, she'll talk.

"I think we should be friends first and jump into anything , I mean, living together? We haven't really dated before, and I'm back from just a couple of weeks and I'm pretty sure that you'll…" she says without breathing, motor-mouth on, talking in a hurry. And he is looking at her with that quizzically look again.

"ok, now you say it again BUT this time, please, use punctuations and pauses, and go slower, because I'm not the Fastest man alive…." They are facing each other, and, as she inhales deeply, ready to talk, she covers her eyes with her hands to not look at him; smiling, he immediately removes them from where she placed them, an hand supporting his head and the other one busy playing with her fingers – something she somehow focused herself on.

"I said – she starts again, going slower and taking a big breath – I said, I'm not ready to jump into this, and that we should be friends first, again. Like we used to be."

"you remember we already made love, right?"

"a lifetime ago. And the world was ending."

"we agreed that it wasn't a one night stand."

"it was more like a "it's the end of the world and I want to know how does it feel to be with the person you love the most in the world" kind of thing."

"and, as you said, we love each other."

"we _loved_ each other, Hal – she points out, looking at the ceiling – neither you nor me had been a saint after that night."

"Sex isn't love. You're too smart to not knowing something like that."

"I'm serious" she closes her eyes, crossed arms, inhaling deeply.

"May I have, at least, a say about this?" his eyebrows are again lifted, and he has a kind of questioning look, as he gets closer and closer to her.

"you'll not talk me out of this, Hal."

"Sorry, maybe I used the wrong words – he smirks, sexy and seductive and malicious and evil and sure of himself, as he keeps getting closer and closer – I'm not even sure that words could be actually used to explain it."

"Listen, Hal, I'm not sure that… I still think…." She is breathless, breathless and in silence, out of words. His magic is already working, and he is still only merely looking at her…

"Shh…." He silences her; her eyes are closed, as he puts the same finger he was using to point at her before on her red (because now she is obsessed with the Snow White-like lipstick) and soft lips. They are so close that he can feels her breathing on his skin, getting heavier and heavier , and, millimeters apart, he can't help but grin satisfied as he keeps getting closer to her, his eyes almost closed. They are so close, that she is practically breathing in his mouth – and she is expecting to be kissed, while he stands still.

"Hal?" they are still facing each other, turned sideways as she opens her eyes; she is staring at her, sweetly, no longer that close, an arm slung over the back of the sofa, and, suddenly, his other hand is running its fingers through her hair, around her ear, down her neck, finding its rest on her cheek (or maybe she is making her cheek resting on his hand, she is not sure, she just knows that she HAS to stay focused on him, to keep looking at Hal's sweet and sexy grin; she is feeling butterflies in the stomach, and it's so strange, because she really never had them, and, besides, she is worm but has still shivers…), and, finally, he leans on her, and they kiss. Slowly. Unsure. It's like he is asking for permission, and he HAS to part, because it's taking her too long to elaborate it and she isn't exactly reciprocating.

_What do I have to do to let her stop questioning this? _

Again, he gets closer to her, smiling, brown eyes staring into black ones. "Chris, you know how I work. If you'll say that you want us to be only friends, if you want me to stop… you just have to tell me." Hal smells of old leather, wild musk and… of planes (a mix of gum, oil and leather and many other things - she knows it because Carol Danvers was one of her closest friends, and she was a pilot, and she met her more than once after a flight). As he kisses her again, she tastes the salt of the air and the water and the breeze of Coast City on his lips and his skin, the skin of the same hands that are exploring _her _skin under the fabric of her shirt, and he tastes of coffee, too, and she is better than this, she is a Nobel Prize Winner, For Christ's sake, but she can't concentrate, there's just the feeling that what he is doing is damn right and it feels damn good and she has to kiss him back and kiss him back smiling…

"That's my girl…" as he whispers, he brushes her earlobe with his so soft lips, and then he starts to kiss her neck, grinning against her skin, making his way, trading kisses until he reaches the last point not covered by the fabric of her clothes; he moves apart the collar of the shirt, and bites and sucks the sensitive skin where he knows no one will see the marks, his hands busy with her hair and the skin of her back – more precisely, her bra.

"Mmmmm… Hal….- She moans his name, her hands finding their way into his hair and on the back of his neck; he answers Chris silencing her again, still smiling against her neck.- not that I'm exactly complaining…"

"good…" he keeps kissing her, smirking.

"My mouth is up here – he stops and lifts his eyes to looks at her (her lips, to be more precise, and her eyes) and here features are telling a story of seduction (the same story his lips and hands were saying before) and of a bit of lust – you proved you point, Captain Jordan. All the evidences brought by your efforts prove behind any doubt that, indeed, we can't be only friends." He finds himself lying on the sofa, one leg slung over the front of the piece of furniture while she is sitting on her knees, between his legs, her right on his chest to keep him down; she puts herself on top of him, her hands around his neck and in his hair and his ones still on the skin of her back, keeping her close to hi, keeping her where she stands, keeping kissing without any pause, and, less than 2 hours after she decided that they had to be friends first, they are having an heavy make-out session on his couch, and, two more hours later, all the clothes are gone and it's love they are making in his living room, and it feels so damn good that they don't know which way is up, he feels like flying and she feels like she demonstrated the existence of the Multiverse, like everything is good and perfect and she is exited and scared at the same time.. BUT this is where they are supposed to be. And they both know it.


End file.
